Bloody Sensations
by Imnotcrazy-really
Summary: Itachi is indulging himself in a little fun and things get out of hand. Itasasu Short Oneshot containing Inc MM BP Tort Death Violence read at your own risk.


Eh I was inspired at five thirty in the morning to write this, after absolutely no sleep so I warn you this is kinda psycho. This is how I become with sleep deprivation…..

Warning: I'm only going to tell you this once if you have already selected M rated ItachixSasuke, read the description of this fic selected it and don't know it contains Incest, Yaoi, Gore, Snuff, and general psychoses and do not wish to view any of these things by all means turn away.

If you read this and think I own Naruto you need more help than Itachi kun.

--------------------

Itachi loved blood. The way it _looked_ shimmery, not quite red, almost brown, _felt _cold wet slippery but holding a strange amount of substance,_ tasted_, sweet, subtle, with a sharp iron after taste. He loved the way the taste lingered. But what he loved the most about this particular blood was that I flowed in wonderful, sexy rivulets from neat cuts on his brother's skin. Itachi sat at the foot of the king-sized four poster bed. He felt docile and content. His entire body was relaxed slightly curled as he rested against one of the posts. His eyes where only half open in pleasure as he stared at Sasuke. He ran his tongue over his upper lip.

He cast dispassionate eyes down the kunai resting in his hand loosely. He raised it and rotated it watching as the light caught the only partially dried blood making it glitter. He smiled and dropped it to the bed with a soft plop. Itachi shifted and the silk of the curtains brushed his cheek causing a sigh. He stretched luxuriously. He raised himself to him hands and knees. Itachi stalked across the bed. He dipped his head and traced the line of his brother's body from his upper thigh to his lower abs without actually touching him. He stopped at Sasuke's bellybutton and touched the tip of his tongue to his skin gently causing the muscles directly under the younger man's skin. It was like his tongue held some nerve strait to his penis because as he ran his tongue over the boy's abdomen and chest he relished in the taste and feel of the dried blood. It created texture where it would be otherwise be smooth. The action returned him to a semi hard state. Odd he had already come twice before.

He smiled into the shoulder remembering the friction of driving himself into Sasuke as he screamed cried and pleaded. The protesting only made it better. He liked to cause pain. It filled something in him, a void, somewhere empty that should have been filled with emotion. In an instant of inspiration he attacked, sinking his teeth into the tender skin of Sasuke's unmarked shoulder. He relished in the feel of flesh giving way under his teeth and continued until he tasted the flow of fresh blood.

He retreated to his hands and knees licking the blood off his teeth. He looked down at his once proud little brother. His hands were tied to each of the head posts. His legs were free but he had given up fighting hours ago. His head was turned away his blood smeared cheeks where streaked from tears. His eyes had been closed for the entire time as if somehow he could shut it all out. Itachi had moments when he wondered if he had passed out but the continued noises of protest encouraged him. Sasuke was covered in cuts most of them small but deep. There was nothing that was not absolutely sticky with blood. The linen sheets were stiff and crusted almost rough under Itachi's hands. He leaned closer to Sasuke.

The younger male was pale weak and shivering but gods he excited Itachi. On a whim Itachi grabbed Sasuke's thigh in one hand and his partially erect member in the other. He gave it a few short brisk tugs to bring it to its full length then positioned himself. Sasuke gave a scream that tapered into a low whimper then a keening noise as Itachi thrust himself in without preparation. The sound rang through Itachi's ears and caressed his senses. He closed his eyes absorbing the sensations. He opened them and began thrusting violently. Sasuke's screams where choked reduced to no more than gasps and whimpers. There was the occasional no but it had lost its excitement. Itachi thrust a few more times but the joy was gone. He felt nothing.

Itachi was furious. He thrust again but was met with the same response Sasuke didn't move or make any sound and there was no feeling. He pulled out and grabbed the kunai. Itachi returned to hover over Sasuke's limp form and cast furtive eyes down at his similar penis. He thrust the kunai into Sasuke's chest several inches. The victim screamed longer and louder than he had the entire night. Itachi pulled the kunai out and glance at it briefly, watching the crimson running off it. He turned his attention back to Sasuke and stared at him with blood soaked eyes. He plunged the blade in again. Another scream. It was like a hand pumping him, each stab hardened his cock. He watched the kunai go in and out with avid eyes. Each time the razor sharp knife drove in it went a little farther until Itachi's curled fingers hit the skin with every stroke.

After a short time the screams stopped but Itachi was beyond hearing all he cared about was the look of the blade now bloodied beyond recognition going in and out, in and out. With a final thrust he climaxed unexpectedly spilling his semen on the bed where it mingled with the blood and gave his first real pleasurable cry of the evening. He released the kunai leaving it in the body. He looked at Sasuke, his eyes had returned to their natural empty state. He shifted his legs and slipped on blood soaked sheets. Sasuke was dead, gone. Lying on his bed with a hole in his chest, the smell of blood, sex, and sweat lingered in the air. His brother was dead. Itachi had never felt more alive.

--------------------------------------

There you goes finished with snuff fic #2! Sleep deprivation won't allow my poor brain to function to do anymore editing so I am sorry to you first readers who get it hot off the presses, probably chalk full of errors... Anyway enough of my ranting! Review or I will sic Itachi kun on you!... please?


End file.
